The invention relates to a device and a process for the production, transfer and installation of the coils into the stator of electrical machines, the interconnected coils being machine-fabricated in sets by means of semi-circular winding formers with wire chambers stepped in correct polarity and the formers being arranged axially extractably on carrying bars which are secured parallel to the rotational axis on rotary arms of a winding machine such that they allow themselves to be turned after release of a rotational lock, furthermore the winding diameters of the formers being equivalent to the cord lengths between the corresponding stator grooves, and the coil sets taken off the formers being installed into the stator by means of elastically spreadable installation strips inserted in groups between the groove heads.
In electrical machine construction, the working steps named and the means used for them are essentially dealt with as separate technologies. The result of this is that the production objective, namely fitting of the stator with wire coils, is only achieved at a high expenditure in terms of time and labor. Particular problems are presented by transportation of the wound coils to the stator without them losing their original shape. Usually, time-consuming secondary jobs and additional devices are necessary to prepare the densely wound coils such that they can be laid satisfactorily into the narrow stator grooves.